Mar 12: Ouroboros VS Arcanjos! Livres do Céu e o Besouro
thumb|center|400px Sea XII: Ouroboros VS Archangels! Free from the Heaven and the Beetle Após os Ouroboros se transformarem em suas formas Rider, a batalha teve início. Ashihara Ramon & Kagura Kasumi vs. Camael & Michael =Star! Kenbikyou-za!= =Star! Hachibungi-za!= Ramon pegou o SeizaDrive da Constelação de Microscópio, enquanto que Kasumi pegou o da Constelação de Oitante e os inseriram na parte de cima do SoulDriver, girando a chave que fez aparecer uma sniper de cor olivina e uma besta de cor wenguê, então miraram em Camael e Michael. “Você está desafiando a mim, Camael, para um desafio de Atiradores? Por mim tudo bem, afinal, você conhecerá a severidade de ter me encontrado e me desafiado, seu homem-guelra tolo!” Falou Camael, deverás irritado pela ousadia de Ramon, criando uma sniper branca. “Não acredito que eu, Michael, aquele que é o mais bonito de todos depois de Deus está sendo desafiado para algo tão barbárico! Mas antes disso do que deixar vocês roubaram os nossos preciosos SeizaDrives e matarem todos os nossos preciosos companheiros aqui! Então, eu, Michael, o Arcanjo da Beleza devo eliminá-los de uma forma bela!” Falou Michael, revelando a sua vaidade, criando uma besta branca. Ambos se afastaram e miraram um no outro, começando a se encararem antes de atirar. “Ifrit Burning Shot!” Gritou Camael, atirando uma bala em chamas na direção de Ramon que estava esperando esse momento para atirar. “Zodiac Starry Shot!” Gritou Michael, atirando uma flecha feita de poeira estelar na direção de Kasumi que antecipou tal movimento. “Agora é a hora! Wild Aqua Tornado!” Gritou Ramon, disparando a bala que começou a girar, fazendo com que um tornado de água surja ao seu redor a envolvendo e um tubarão espiritual apareceu na espiral aquática engolindo a bala em chamas partindo para devorar Camael como uma fera descontrolada deixando para trás somente a parte inferior do corpo de Camael. “A selvageria chegou ao fim com a sua morte!” “O momento chegou! Mystic Charge” Gritou Kasumi, disparando uma flecha banhada em luz que brilhou fortemente ao ser disparada que formou uma silhueta de uma bela Scylla, fazendo Michael se amedrontar que causou a sua flecha sucumbir deixando o caminho livre para a flecha de luz e a Scylla o matar e o devorar, respectivamente. “Você foi morto pelo medo da misticidade que a luz possui!” Hiwani Riki & Kazama Sakura vs. Raphael & Metatron =Star! Choukokushitsu-za!= =Star! Fuuchou-za!= Riki invocou um martelo de cor Liberty da Constelação de Escultor, enquanto que Sakura pegou um leque de cor Irresistible da Constelação de Ave-do-Paraíso, então partiram para cima de Raphael e de Metatron que por sua vez invocaram um martelo e um leque branco. “Contemplem o esplendor de meu poder e o de Deus, seus hereges!” Gritou Raphael. Riki e Raphael colidiram com os seus martelos, mas Riki, com a sua mão extremamente pesada, pegou e jogou o martelo do arcanjo para o céu e preparou o seu ataque finalizador. “Exile Flame Slap!” Gritou Riki, fazendo com que o seu martelo fosse envolvido por chamas púrpuras e uma figura feita dessas chamas surgiu formando um crocodilo. Então, Riki acertou Raphael com o seu martelo com força total, queimando toda a parte superior do corpo do arcanjo como se tivesse sido comido por um crocodilo. “O seu exílio será para as chamas eternas do inferno!” “Você está desafiando aquele que é considerado o Arcanjo da Coroa, não pensei que seria tão burra, Sakura! Achando que pode me derrotar só porque se transformou em uma cavaleira mascarada.” Falou Metatron. Sakura colocou o seu leque de Apus na frente de seu rosto, para que raios começassem a surgir das nuvens e irem direto para o leque como se absorvesse a sua energia. Metatron ficou furioso que ela só estava parada, então utilizou o seu leque, dando uma rajada de vento que foi eliminada pelos relâmpagos, causando surpresa e espanto ao Metatron. “Impossível! Ninguém, além de Deus, era para ser capaz de bloquear esse ataque!” Gritou Metatron, incrédulo. “Storm Full Charge!” Gritou Sakura, levando o seu leque para a sua direita, causando uma tempestade de relâmpagos e de ventos ser direcionada ao Metatron, parecendo quase igual a um pássaro-trovão que engoliu uma boa parte do corpo de Metatron, matando o último dos quatro arcanjos que estavam para impedir o quarteto de roubar os SeizaDrives que já pegaram antes de chegarem, permitindo que o quarteto dos Ouroboros possam se encontrar com os outros. Nobori Hajime & Usaka Megumi vs. Haniel & Zadkiel “A vitória será minha!” Gritou Haniel, cantando vitória antes da hora. “Desculpe por isso, se tivesse como eu gostaria de não os machucar.” Falou Zadkiel, mostrando a sua bondade. Os dois arcanjos pularam no ar, preparando um chute, mas Hajime e Megumi giraram a alavanca do SoulDriver, iniciando o ataque finalizador. “Venom Drive!” Gritou Hajime, pulando no ar. “Speed Throttle!” Gritou Megumi, pulando no ar. Veneno começou a sair dos ferrões nos ombros de Hajime que se juntaram no pé direito que ao atingir Haniel, desencadeou uma explosão tóxica que matou ele instantaneamente. Enquanto que Megumi começou a girar formando um poderoso ciclone que devastou o campo de batalha com ventos cortantes, matando Zadkiel que foi atingido por ele. A explosão e o ciclone mataram também outros anjos que estavam ali por perto e destruíram uma parte do local como bônus, o que permitiu que alguém saísse de sua jaula cuja entrada foi destruída. Esse alguém era um Spriggan. “Eu sou Kodai Kinji e obrigado por me ajudarem, mas preciso de ajuda para salvar um certo alguém, uma Aracne. Ela foi presa em outro mundo por ações de uma Deusa chamada Athena. Então, pensei em pedir ajuda para o Deus daqui, Zeus, mas acabei sendo preso. No caso, eu sou arqueólogo e posso ajuda-los a desvendar vários mistérios envolvendo esse mundo se me ajudarem a salva-la.” Disse o Spriggan, se revelando. “Pela Megumi e por mim tudo bem, mas quem decide quem vai receber a nossa ajuda é o nosso capitão, Fujiyoru Ryuutou!” Respondeu Hajime. “Por mim, está bem também.” Falou Kinji, Fujiyoru Ryuutou & Yukirin Tseiku vs. Rasiel & Sandalphon “Isso é muito estranho.” Falou Rasiel, estranhando uma certa bizarrice. “O que foi, Rasiel?” Perguntou Sandalphon, com um certo nível de confusão. “Parece que os dois a nossa frente são reencarnações de dois arcanjos e dois Vice Xoguns desaparecidos! O garoto parece ser reencarnação de Gabriel, o arcanjo que mais acreditava em Zeus e que era um dos três arcanjos mais inteligentes, e de Seiryuu, o Vice Xogum que era representado pelo Dragão Azure e que cuidava do Azure East, da primavera, da madeira... Enquanto que a garota é a reencarnação de Zafkiel, o arcanjo que também era conhecido como um dos mais inteligentes junto de Gabriel e de mim, e ele entendia muito bem o que os outros queriam dizer mesmo que as vezes não precisava ser dita uma palavra sequer, e também é a de Suzaku, a Vice Xogum que era representada pela Fênix Vermilion e que cuidava do Vermilion South, do verão, do fogo... Ou seja, ambos são reencarnações de um servo do Rei Demônio e de um servo de Zeus. No caso da garota até faz sentido, já que ela é...” Falou Rasiel, ao ser interrompido por Tseiku que apontou a Kagayaen antes que pudesse revelar o segredo de Tseiku. “Não ouse revelar isso para o Ryuutou, seu arcanjo de merda!” Falou Tseiku, extremamente pistola. “Você não contou para ele? Muito bem, eu não revelarei isso. Mas, mesmo que vocês consigam nos matar e escapar de Tenairy, a verdade sobre será revelada cedo ou tarde, lembre-se bem disso!” Avisou Rasiel. “Por mim, tudo bem. Eu só quero passar o máximo de tempo que posso com o Ryuutou.” Falou Tseiku, se acalmando. “E pensar que justo as reencarnações de Gabriel e Zafkiel, aqueles que são mais devotos a Zeus e são os meus rivais na questão de inteligência, viriam aqui com a intenção de acabar com os anjos, incluindo os arcanjos, e Zeus. Mas que merda de destino irônico é esse!” Comentou Rasiel, um pouco furioso. “É hora da Double-Action!” Gritaram Ryuutou e Tseiku trocando de armas como no capítulo quatro. “Burning Rose Strike!” Gritou Yukirin, cortando o ar quatro vezes o que formou uma rosa, então atirou uma bala em chamas na rosa, fazendo com que seja uma rosa afiada de chamas negras e com tal tiro, fez com que a rosa fosse em direção ao Sandalphon como se a bala em chamas fosse uma fênix negra que ao ter contato com o arcanjo o matou, queimando uma parte de seu corpo até ter se transformada em cinzas. “A pluma do seu fim já caiu pela sua morte!” “Glacial Dracostrom Break!” Gritou Ryuutou, fazendo um corte feito de relâmpago para disparar uma bala congelante no corte de raios, fazendo com um dragão feito de gelo e relâmpago aparecesse que partiu para devorar Rasiel, o matando por completo, deixando somente Zeus para enfrentar. “Agora, vocês conseguiram! Não esperem que todos os meus dez arcanjos seriam mortos, mesmo que dois deles terem sido reencarnados como inimigos, isso é algo que nunca pensei que aconteceria. Mesmo assim, vocês não podem comigo!” Disse Zeus, liberando dois raios que atingiram Ryuutou e Tseiku os atirando para a parede, os fazendo cuspir sangue e caírem inconscientes. “Droga! Não posso deixar ele/ela morrer!” Falou Leviatã e Ziz, antes de assumirem o controle dos corpos de seus mestres. Os corpos dos dois se levantaram com olhos vermelho dando sinal do controle de Leviatã e de Ziz sobre Ryuutou e Tseiku, respectivamente, e o descontrole dos dois últimos, os ‘transformando’ em Berserker. Espinhos começaram a surgir por todo o corpo de Kamen Rider dos dois e gritaram para o céu como se fossem feras ferozes. Em compensação ao descontrole, ganharam enorme velocidade e força, sumindo da visão de Zeus e causando vários cortes incuráveis no Deus, então pararam para girar a alavanca do SoulDriver e pularam no ar, dando início ao Draconic Streiser e Phoenixcian Explosion de Ryuutou e Tseiku, respectivamente. As lâminas no braço de Ryuutou foram retraídas para aparecer uma no pé direito, enquanto que chamas se envolveram no pé direito de Tseiku, e a alma de Leviatã e de Ziz apareceram no tamanho original dos mesmos, envolvendo Ryuutou e Tseiku, respectivamente, que voaram na direção de Zeus, desferindo um poderoso chute no mesmo, explodindo ele e o castelo inteiro, deixando uma combinação das marcas de Ryuutou e de Tseiku no chão. Assim, a transformação se desfez, com as consciências das criaturas voltando para o cristal, dando o controle de volta para Ryuutou e Tseiku que cuspiram sangue e despencaram no chão, recuperando a consciência. “O que caralhas aconteceu?!” Perguntou Ryuutou, não sabendo o porque de estar naquela situação. “Não sei, mas pelo que parece derrotamos o Deus.” Falou Tseiku, tentando o responder. “Ok, então vamos nos reunir com os outros-” Disse Ryuutou, antes dos outros Ouroboros aparecerem, que os levaram para o Chrono Tempest. A bordo do Chrono Tempest, Kinji falou para os outros o que tinha contado para Hajime e Megumi mais cedo sobre como veio parar ali e sobre a Aracne. “Muito bem, nós vamos ajuda-lo, afinal eu gostaria de dois novos companheiros e estou ansioso para saber como é o outro mundo que ela foi presa.” Falou Ryuutou, começando a ficar animado. “Muito obrigado! Agora revelarei um pouco mais de informações. Essa Aracne se chama Kamijou Misaki e foi presa na Mirrorest Island, que no caso, em uma de minhas viagens para descobrir novos lugares de exploração, afinal exploração é a alma do negócio, acabei chegando nessa ilha que tem várias árvores com espelhos e alguns desses espelhos, eu a encontrei e comecei a conversar com ela, falando um pouco sobre as minhas aventuras e descobrindo coisas, incluindo o passado, sobre ela, então resolvi procurar uma forma de salvá-la e aqui estou.” Contou Kinji. “Eu sei onde fica essa ilha, eu posso leva-los, afinal sou uma ótima navegadora!” Disse Sakura, sobre as suas habilidades de navegação e conhecimentos marítimos. “Beleza, cambada! Vamos sair desse céu!” Gritou Ryuutou para os seus companheiros. Assim, os Ouroboros navegaram pelo mar de nuvens até chegarem em um buraco no céu, onde tinha uma queda livre que os possibilita voltarem para o mar azul. thumb|center|400px